Marauders Dicover Instant messaging
by Sareneththe6thbell
Summary: The Marauders discover MSN. But what happens when it connects with the trio and other people from the future.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Marauders Discover Instant Messaging**

The Marauders discover MSN. But what happens when it connects with the trio and other people from the future.

* * *

I don't own any of the Characters J.K.Rowling does.

* * *

Chapter 1

I love Lily – James (Prongs), Sex God – Sirius (Padfoot),

I Love to read – Remus (Moony), Fire Lily – Lily,

Lord of Potions – Snape

Sex God and I love Lily are online

Sex God says: Hey Prongs you there

I love Lily says: What do you want Padfoot

Sex God says: I'm bored

I love to read is online

Sex God says: Hey Moony

I love Lily says: Hello

I love to read says: hi guys

Sex God says: I'm bored why don't we go skinny dipping in the lake

I love to read says: ...

I love Lily says: Erm how about no.

I love Lily says why don't we go find Sniveless?

Sex God says: Yes lets (evil grin)

I Love to read says; Sure (bored look)

I love Lily and Sex God and I love to read are offline

Fire Lily is online.

I love Lily and Sex God are online.

Sex God says: That was so fun

I love Lily says: I know, I wander where Moony has gone.

Sex God says: Probably the library

Fire Lily says: You guys are jerks

I love Lily says: Lily my love will you go out with me?

Fire Lily says: how about NO!

Sex God says: nice try Prongs

Lord of Potions is online

Fire Lily says: Hi Severus.

Sex God says: Sinveles

Lord of Potions is offline

Fire Lily says: You are an idiot Sirius you had to call him that didn't you.

Fire Lily is offline

I love Lily says: Lily my love please come back.

I love Lily is offline

Sex God Great this is fun I'm all on my own what do I do now.

Sex God is offline.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hogwarts a History – Hermione, Chuddly Cannons – Ron,

Gred and Forge – Fred and George, I'm gay live with it,

I'm gay live with it – Harry, Slytherin Prince – Draco Malfoy

World's Best Boxer – Dudley Dursley

I'm gay live with it is online

Slytherin Prince is online

Slytherin Prince says: Harry have you told your friends you're gay and that we're dating.

I'm gay live with it says: Not yet the name is my way of telling them about me and then once they have worked that out I'm going to tell them about us.

Slytherin Prince says: Ok

I'm gay live with it says: I love you Draco you know that.

Slytherin Prince says: I love you too.

Hogwarts a History is online

Chuddly Cannons is online

Hogwarts a History says: YOU'RE GAY! Why didn't you tell us?

Chuddly Cannons says: Please answer Hermione's question.

I'm gay live with it says: The name is my way of telling you guys.

Hogwarts a History says: So who are you dating at the moment?

Slytherin Prince says: Me

Chuddly Cannons says: Who are you?

Slytherin Prince says: who do you think it is Weasel.

Chuddly Cannons says: Malfoy? Harry tell me this isn't true?

I'm gay live with it says: But it is true Ron.

Chuddly Cannons says: I'm sorry Harry but I just can't handle this right now.

Chuddly Cannons is offline

I'm gay live with it says: Ron

Hogwarts a History says: Leave him alone Harry he'll come around. I'll go talk to him for you.

I'm gay live with it says: Thanks Hermione.

Hogwarts a History is offline

Slytherin Prince says: Harry are you alright.

I'm gay live with it says: Did you know that Fred and George are going ou with each other?

Slytherin Prince says: No. WOW this is something to tell people in Slytherin.

Gred and Forge are online

Gred and Forge says: We are not!

I'm gay live with it says: Yes you are i saw you saw you in an empty classroom last year.

Gred and Forge says: You better not tell any one!

Chuddly cannons are online

Chuddly Cannons says: Eww I didn't need to know that about my brothers.

World's best boxer is online

Slytherin Prince says: Does any one know who this is Harry?

I'm gay live with it says: No

World's best boxer says: My Names Dudley Dursley who are you guys?

I'm gay live with it says: its Harry you idiot.

World's best Boxer Says: Why would any one want to talk to you freak.

Slytherin Prince says: Because some of us are his friends, some of us love him and he's famous.

I'm gay live with it says: You do know that we're all wizards and witches don't you Duddykins.

World's best boxer says: Eek

World's best boxer is offline

Chuddly Cannnons says:Your cousin is an idiot

I'm gay live with it says: I know. Hey Fred, George can you owl me some of your joke sweets. Please

Gred and Forge says: What do you want them for?

I'm gay live with it says:To use on my cousin.

Gred and Forge says: Sure. (Evil Grins)

Gred and Forge are offline

Chuddly Cannons is offline.

Slyhterin Prince says: Want to meet up somewhere?

I'm gay live with it says: Sure. How about Hogsmead.

Slytherin Prince says: Ok.

I'm gay live with it says: Meet me at the one eyed witch. Love you, See you soon xxx

Slytherin Prince says: Sure love you too. xxx

Slytherin Prince is offline.

I'm gay live with it is offline


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm gay live with it is online

Chuddly Cannons is online

Hogwarts a History is online

Chuddly Cannons says: Harry where were you at lunch?

I'm gay live with it says: Do you really want to know?

Hogwarts a History: Just tell him Harry?

I'm gay live with it says: Ok I was having lunch with Draco in Hogsmead.

Cuddly Cannons says: Your right I didn't want to know that.

I love Lily is online

Sex God is online

I'm gay live with it says: Ron, Hermione do you recognise the screen names of the guys who have just come online?

Hogwarts a History says: No I don't and neither does Ron.

Sex God: Who are you guys?

I love Lily says: I want to know who you are as well.

I'm gay live with it says: Not until you tell us who you are. For all we know your deatheaters.

Sex God says: We are not deatheaters!

I love Lily says: Ok. I'm James Potter and Sex God is Sirius Black.

I'm gay live it says: You're deatheaters trying to gain my trust.

I love Lily says: We are not deatheaters

I love to read is Online

I love to read says: Hi guys what's going on?

I'm gay live with it says: Moony thank god your here some deatheaters are posing as my dad and Padfoot.

I love to read says: Erm who are you?

I'm gay live with it says: Arrgh

Hogwarts a History says: Harry calm down. I think i Know whats going on and it isn't what you think. But first I'm Hermine Granger.

Chuddly Cannons says: I'm Ron Weasly

I'm gay live with it says: I still think they're deatheaters

Hogwarts a History says: Glares

I'm gay live with it says: Fine I'm Harry Potter

Sex God says: ok So whats going on?

Hogwarts a History says: Ok I think that two years have collided here.

I Love Lily says: So Harry is my son?

Hogwarts a History says: Yes

I'm gay live with it says: Oh god I can't Handle this right now.

I'm gay live with it is offline

Hogwarts a History says: Ron can you go see if Harry is alright.

Cuddly Cannons is offline

Sex God says: Ok so what are our futures like

Hogwarts a History says: I'm sorry but all I can say is be wary of Wormtail.

Hogwarts a History is offline

I love to read says: Well that was interesting.

I love to read is offline

Sex God is Offline

I love Lily is offline


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I love Lily is online

Sex God is online

I love to read is online

I love to read says: Who were you guys talking too yesterday? And why did that I'm gay live with it guy know my nick name?

Sex God says: I'm going to let Prongs explain.

I love Lily says: Thanx Padfoot.

Sex God says: You're welcome

I love Lily says: Well apparently I'm gay live with its actual name is Harry Potter and he is my son. According to his friend Hermione two different time periods have collided which are the present and our future. Apparently me and Padfoot are dead Wormtail's a traitor and by the way Harry reacted when you came online he is very close to you.

I love to read says; How was this news taken? Or should I say how did you're son take this news Prongs?

Gred and Forge is online

I love Lily says: Well he called me and Padfoot deatheaters before you came online. Then his friend Hermione explained what was going on and Harry couldn't take the news and went offline.

Sex god says: erm guys

I love to read says: Not now Padfoot

Sex god says: But Moony. Prongs tell moony to let me speak

I love Lily says: What do you want to say padfoot?

Sex God says: Do you know who Gred and Forge?

I love Lily says: Must be someone from Harry's time period

Gred and Forge says: The Marauders our heroes.

Sex god says: Wow were someone's heroes

Gred and Forge says: What are your real names?

I love Lily says: I see no problem in that? If you tell us yours.

Gred and Forge says: Our names are Fred and George Weasly

I'm gay live with it has changed his name to Prongs Jr

Prongs Jr is online

Sex God says: You mean Harry's hasn't told you? Oh well I'm Padfoot but my real name is Sirius Black.

I love Lily says: I'm Prongs but my real name is James Potter.

I love to read says: I'm Moony but my real name is Remus Lupin, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew.

Prongs Jr says: Crap I'm going to be in deep shit now.

Gred and Forge says: That's right Harry you are in deep shit for not telling us that we know two marauders and that you're related to one. Been our partner and investor for the store isn't going to save you now.

Chuddly Cannons is online

Prongs Jr says: eep

Chuddly Cannons says: Harry what's wrong

Prongs Jr is offline.

I love Lily says Where did Harry go?

Chuddly Cannons says: To warn Professor Lupin about Fred and George and then to hide from them.

Hogwarts a History is online

Hogwarts a History says: What's wrong with Harry?

Chuddly Cannons says: Looking for somewhere to hide from the twins

Gred and Forge says: Prongs you do know your son's dating slytherin?

I love Lily says: Nooo! What could be worse

Gred and Forge says; He's dating a Malfoy

I love Lily says: Oh gods no.

I love Lily is offline

Sex god is offline

Chuddly Cannons says: where did Sirius and James go?

Gred and Forge are offline

I love to read says: To torture Malfoy and Snape to get rid of their horror. Where did Fred and George go?

Hogwarts a History says: Too find and prank on Harry for revenge. Hey Ron we better go warn Harry.

Hogwarts a History is offline

I Love to read says: I better find Padfoot and Prongs before they cause any damage.

Chuddly Cannons says: Ok bye then.

I love to read is offline

Chuddly Cannons is offline


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Professor Moony – Professor Lupin

Slytherin prince is online

Prongs Jr is online.

Prongs Jr says: Hi Draco

Slytherin Prince says: Harry where are you? I've been looking for you all over the place.

Prongs Jr says: I'm hiding from Fred and George they want to prank me.

Slytherin Prince says: Why I thought you helped them start up there store?

Prongs Jr says: They found out I knew who the marauders are and that I'm prongs son and padfoot's godson. They said that been there investor and partner wont save me now.

Slytherin prince says: Don't tell me where you are because those two have me tied to a chair and to try and find out where you are.

Gred and Forge are online

I love Lily is online

Gred and Forge says: Harry come out now we promise we won't hurt you that bad.

Professor moony is Online

Prongs Jr says: Gulp

I Love lily says: Don't you dare threaten my son!

Gred and Forge say: What are you going to do about it.

I Love lily says: I may not be able to do any thing but moony can.

Professor moony says: Fred, George you two are in so much trouble I think I'm going to punish you marauder style.

Prongs Jr says: Please help me professor Lupin

Professor moony says: Harry please call me Remus

I Love to Read is online

I Love Lily says: Go Moony

I love to read says: err Prongs I'm sat next to you and who are you talking to apart from Fred, George and Harry.

I Love Lily says: You're future self

I love to read is offline

Sex God is Online

Professor Moony is offline

Sex God says: why did future Moony go offline before we could talk to him?

Prongs Jr says: He's going to find and punish Fred and George. I hope he lets Draco go as well.

Slytherin Prince says: Erm Harry Professor Lupin came and got Fred and George but left me tied up he said that he was leaving me here but didn't say why. I'm in the room of requirement please help me!

Prongs Jr says: ok I'll come get you.

Slytherin Prince says: Thanks.

Slytherin prince is offline

Prongs Jr says: I'll go get him but I didn't say anything about letting him go smirks

Prongs Jr is online

Sex God says: Looks like Harry is a very naughty boy. I hope he isn't going to play to rough.

I Love Lily has changed his/her name to Prongs

Prongs says: I didn't need to hear that.

Sex God Says: Hey you want to go prank the Slytherin.

Prongs says: Sounds like fun.

Sex God and Prongs are offline


	6. Authers note

Thank you for all your reviews. I'm running low on ideas for then next chapter and any help for this story would be a great help. Once again thank you


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lord Slytherin – Lord Voldemort

I only love myself – Lucious Malfoy

Lord of Lemon Drops – Professor Albus Dumbledore

Gred and Forge are online

Prongs Jr is online

Gred and Forge says: Erm Harry can you please save us from Professor Lupin please, we can't take any more of this torture.

Prongs Jr says: No you deserve it for what you put Draco through.

Slytherin prince is online

Slytherin Prince says: Draco can you stop using my user id? Ron might get freaked if he tells you something private believing it is me but then finds out that it is you. Fred George of course I'll talk to Remus for you. Eventually

Gred and Forge says: Can you do it now he went to take a break and left. Please we can't take anymore

Prongs Jr: I'm a little preoccupied right now.

Gred and Forge says: Is this Harry or Draco

Slytherin Price says: It was Harry he's gone to talk to Professor Lupin for you.

Gred and Forge is offline

Prongs Jr is offline

Slytherin prince is offline

Lord Slytherin is online

I only love myself is online

Lord Slytherin says: Stumbling across this muggle technology has become very useful.

I only love myself says: Are you alright my lord?

Lord Slytherin says: Are you questioning my sanity Malfoy? You will pay for your impudence. CRUCIO!

Lord of Lemon drops is online

I only love myself says: My lord it seems that magic can not be transferred threw this muggle device.

I only love myself is offline

Prongs Jr is online

Professor Mooney is online

Lord of Lemon drops says: Oh goody this means I can taunt you Tom with out getting hurt. You really do need to get a decent hobby oh and maybe some plastic surgery I've heard it can do wonders.

Lord Slytherin says: You will pay for that Dumbledore. AND DON'T CALL ME TOM! CRUCIO!

Lord of Lemon drops says: ouch was that supposed to hurt?

Lord Slytherin says: You're so mean

Lord Slytherin is offline

_Authers comment: Voldemort has run off crying_

Lord of Lemon drops is offline

Prongs Jr says: I think Dumbledore has finally lost it

Professor Mooney says: It has been along time coming Harry it also comes with old age but it was still funny.

Prongs Jr says: I know but it was creepy at the same time.

Prongs Jr is offline

Professor Mooney is offline


End file.
